


a boy without flaws.

by AlchemyBoy



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: #MAKEJULIWINPOPULAR, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO, Blood, Everyone Fucking Dies, Family Loss, I MEAN I REALLY WANT TO WRITE SMUT BUT I CAN'T, M/M, Murder Mystery, No Smut, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad Ending, Underage Drinking, a lot of blood, also uh, jk not everyone but a lot of people will die, juliwin, oops i spoiled everything, sorry you guys, this is my otp don't kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyBoy/pseuds/AlchemyBoy
Summary: [HUMAN AU]All Darwin could feel is sadness. The worst part, he doesn't know why. And after a talk with Julius, he becomes even more confused, but quickly realizes he doesn't have time for feelings when his family suddenly goes missing.





	1. suddenly gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, Chris here! For about a week, I've had this idea, and now it's time to make a fanfiction about it.
> 
> I'd like to say a few things before we start:  
> 1\. This is a human AU, meaning everyone being humans instead of what they are in the original show.  
> 2\. Carwin is NOT canon in this universe. Sorry you guys xD  
> 3\. Darwin is 16 and Julius is 18 years old.
> 
> Yeah, now you can begin to read! Have fun :)

**|** **♤** **|**

**_ 5th of January, 2018 _ **

**_ 21:19 _ **

 

The date is the 5th of January, 2018, while the current season is winter. One of the most favorite seasons of all... Snowmen and snowball wars are made and everyone’s going on holidays. So briefly, as long as it is winter, everyone is happy.

 

Except for one person: Darwin.

 

Darwin was not happy. Even upset. But why? He didn’t know. He just felt sad for no reason. It was really meaningless. And there was only one thing that could be done in such situations - to go out. Not to drink and go crazy, but to go out and walk around a couple of places and come home.

 

It was not too late yet, but the whole family was asleep. Darwin looked out the window and saw the children playing happily. So the only ones who were sleeping were his own family.

 

Darwin went down quietly without trying to wake anyone up. He didn’t have to change his clothes, he was always wearing the same orange hoodie, blue jeans and green-white boots.

 

He didn't need to tell anyone he was going out. He was gonna come home in about five minutes anyway, so informing everyone would be pointless. Despite this, he felt like he was escaping from home while quietly leaving the house.

 

**|♤|**

**_ 23:15 _ **

 

Two hours passed, and Darwin was still not home. But he didn’t want to go home without finding the cause of his discomfort.

 

He walked around as he watched the people. Everyone seemed happy except for him. The children were playing with their parents, while some 15-16 year olds were hanging out with their friends. Why was everyone so happy? And why was everyone outside even though it was too late?

 

For a moment he felt like crying. What was this bad feeling? Did others felt it too? And when will he get rid of it?

 

**|♤|**

**_00:32_ **

 

Although Darwin thought he was the only one unhappy, there was another miserable one: Julius. Right now he was sitting on a bench, drinking and doing nothing but cursing to all people.

 

But his sadness had a source. He left her girlfriend. He cheated on him with someone richer and cooler than Julius. Of course, Julius caught them from the first day in their relationship, and it was too late the duo saw Julius behind them.

 

When Julius said it to his gang, his friends did their best to make him happy, but he didn’t even smile.

 

"Julius? Is that you?"

 

Julius immediately recognized the raucous voice from behind - the voice of Darwin. It had been a month since their last meeting, and they had not seen each other in school or elsewhere.

 

Julius turned to Darwin saying, "Darwin? Yeah, it’s me. You can sit here if you want.”

 

“Okay..”

 

Darwin was surprised to see some drink bottles next to Julius. As far as he knew, Julius was 18, not 21. So for him, it was illegal to drink.

 

"Do you want some too?" said Julius, taking a bottle.

 

"Uh... Don’t you think I'm a little too young to drink?"

 

"Okay then." He drank some alcohol.

 

_I hope he does not get drunk ... I really don’t want to deal with him..._ Darwin thought.

 

"Well... Why are you drinking? I mean your age is not enough."

 

"I left my girlfriend today. That’s why."

 

"Really!? I'm so sorry-"

 

"Don’t be.”

 

They were silent for a while.

 

"Julius... No matter how sorry you are... The solution is not to drink, you shouldn’t do that."

 

Julius suddenly got angry. "It’s not of your business!"

 

"Please don’t be angry... I just want to help."

 

"You want to help?" Julius turned his face to Darwin. "Then make me a promise."

 

"What promise?"

 

"Promise me you'll never have a girlfriend."

 

Darwin suddenly paused. "Are you drunk?"

 

"Come on, is it so hard to make a promise?!"

 

 "No, no, it’s not. Okay, I promise."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really."

 

 Julius smiled. "Thank you..."

 

"Well... Why did you want me to promise something like this...?"

 

"Look, Darwin ..." Julius sounded a little upset. "If I say such a thing to others, they will make fun of me, they will not take me seriously; but you will be serious, no matter what the situation is. So… I don’t want you to suffer from a girlfriend like I did.”

 

"Would you... Wait… Are you crying?"

 

 "No! It’s nothing…”

 

"But-"

 

"It's too late, I have to go-" Julius quickly took two bottles next to him. "Good night!" And he went without waiting for Darwin's answer.

 

 Darwin stared behind Julius. "Goodnight..?"

 

**|♤|**

**_ 6th of January _ **

**_ 01:18 _ **

 

Darwin felt really strange... He couldn’t get Julius out his mind. Was it really that bad to have a girlfriend?

 

He had already come home thinking about these things. He almost rang the bell, then he remembered that he had the key. He searched for the key, but the key was not there. It wasn’t in the other pocket either. He suddenly panicked. But then he realized something: the lights were on.

 

He rang the bell, but nobody answered. He tried ringing over and over again, but it did not work. Darwin was seriously afraid. The lights were on, so why did not anyone open the door?

 

After some time, Darwin understood that if he kept ringing the bell, he wouldn’t get any results. Then he got a brilliant idea – getting inside from a window. Praying that the window would be open, he went to the backyard, but what he saw left him in shock.

 

All the windows were broken, and there was blood on the edges of the broken glass. Darwin's eyes watered, he was about to cry. _Damn it, what if something happened to his family?_

 

He entered the house. Inside there was a similar environment - broken items and fresh blood traces. Darwin began to look for his family in fear. He was trying to be quiet because the people who kidnapped or killed his family could still be at home.

 

"Mom? Dad? Can you hear me?!" No, they didn’t. But Darwin did not know that. He ran quickly, but quietly, to scan most of the rooms in the house. And the thing he saw in his room caused the tears to flow.

 

What he saw was a big pool of blood.

 

He didn’t know what to do now. He could never stay here tonight. And nobody was awake to help him. Except for one person: Julius. He should still be awake.

 

Darwin opened his phone with his trembling hands, and he called the only person he could call...

 

**|♤|**


	2. investigation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darwin returns to his home with Julius to find clues about what happened last night.

**|** **♤** **|**

**_ Saturday, 6th of January, 03:29 _ **

 

"Wait, so did I heard that right? When you came home, there was nobody, the windows were broken and everywhere was full of blood?"

 

"Correct.”

 

"Why didn’t you go to the police?”

 

"Are you serious? Do you think the cops in Elmore would take this seriously?!"

 

"Okay, don’t be angry… You’re right. Then you’re staying with me and my friends. You can’t stay at your home. You should sleep now, we’ll investigate this tomorrow.”

 

"You and your friends' place? What, you don’t have your own house?"

 

"There is... Forget it, I can’t stay at my house, so we are staying in a place that is like a big warehouse but with rooms."

 

"Are you sure that this place is safe...?"

 

“Of course! I've been living there for 3 years."

 

At that moment, Darwin realized that they entered a forest. He trusted Julius about what he told to him, but nevertheless the way they were going scared him.

 

The forest was quiet and secluded. No animal or human voices were coming, so Darwin relaxed a little.

 

The walk took a long time, but in the end they had reached their destination.

 

"Yes Darwin, welcome to our home."

 

Darwin was a little surprised. Actually, not a little, he was very surprised. The place was a huge, abandoned place. Despite being abandoned, it stood very well. The gray walls were covered with graffiti. The door was bigger than normal doors. The windows were broken, covered with wooden pieces.

 

Darwin left examining the house when he heard Julius’ voice.

 

"Come on in."

 

And they came in.

 

**|** **♤** **|**

 

"Don’t worry, you don’t have to be quiet. It’s just the two of us.”

 

"Where are the others?"

 

"They went to a winter vacation with their parents, I don’t know when will they return."

 

Darwin slowly glanced around, then sat in a chair he found. There was graffiti on the walls inside as well as on the outside, but the furniture was not much, but the house was still nice.

 

“If you don’t want to talk, you can go to sleep."

 

"No, I want to." His voice was trembling. "Julius, what do you think about what happened to my family? Are they dead? Will I… see them again-?”

 

"Darwin, I promise you that we will find your family, dead or alive, we will work together and find them. I can’t tell you how they are, but I can guarantee you that you will see them again."

 

"Thank you..."

 

"You’re welcome. Anyway, now you should go to sleep."

 

“Well… Okay, but… Where will I sleep?”

 

"You can sleep in my bed. Come, I’ll show you where it is." Julius took Darwin to his room. Darwin began to examine the room: It was a little messy, there were posters on the walls, food on the tables and chairs.

 

"Sorry about my room, it’s a bit messy...”

 

"No problem," Darwin said, and he entered the bed. The bed wasn’t too soft, but it was not too hard either.

 

"Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight,” said Darwin and tried to sleep, although he couldn’t…

 

**|♤|**

 

_**Sunday, 7th of January, 09:55** _

__

A new day. A new hope for all the sad people... And the chance to find his missing family for Darwin.

 

"Darwin, come on! Wake up!”

 

Darwin finally woke up. "Okay… Fine…”

 

"Why are you so sleepy, don’t you want to find your family?"

 

"Of course I want to, let's go!" He hastily jumped out of the bed.

 

"I packed some snacks in case you get hungry on the way. You can go get them in the living room.”

 

"Okay!" Darwin called while looking for the package.

 

Julius started to put on his clothes. He wore a white-black striped sweater and black jeans, white gloves and a bow tie. Then he thought Darwin might need new clothes too. Who knows how many days he was wearing the same thing?

 

"Darwin?"

 

"Yeah?" He called from another room.

 

"Can you come here for a second?"

 

"Okay, what happened?" Darwin said as he entered the room, he had the package Julius had prepared.

 

"The weather will be a little cold today... Do you want to get something from my closet?"

 

"Sure." Darwin turned to Julius' locker.

 

"Well... Uh... How about this?” Julius showed a black sleeveless winter vest and a green shirt with thumb holes.

 

"Okay, I'll wear these, you can wait for me at the door."

 

"Alright," and he went out of the room.

 

**|** **♤** **|**

**_ 10:38 _ **

 

"Are we there yet?" Julius asked.

 

"Not yet…”

 

Although he was next to Julius, Darwin was still scared to go back home. He assured that the kidnappers were not still there, but he couldn’t stop worrying.

 

"We’re here… There it is."

 

Julius began to stare because he had never seen Darwin's house. It looked very plain and beautiful from the outside, but the inside wasn’t that innocent-looking.

 

"Darwin... Come here..." He almost whispered, he didn’t want anybody but Darwin to hear it.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Look at my pocket."

 

When Darwin saw a gun in his pocket, he was shocked. He had a serious weapon. Darwin was about to scream, but he held himself.

 

"This will protect us, so I don’t want you to worry, okay?

 

"Where did you find this?! Do you know how to use it?"

 

"Forget where I found it, and yes, of course, I know how to use it. If not I wouldn’t bring it. Anyway... Are you ready to go in?"

 

"Yes..." But he wasn’t ready. "Let’s go.”

 

**|** **♤** **|**

 

Two boys slowly turned towards the backyard. Everything was almost the same, except that the blood had dried up.

 

"The windows are broken... How are we going to get in?" Julius asked nervously.

 

"Just try not to touch the edges." Although Darwin tried not to show, he was worried like Julius.

 

"Okay... I'm going first."

 

Julius first put a leg inside, then he grabbed hold of the inner walls of the house with his hands and managed to get inside without cutting himself.

 

"Come on Darwin, your turn!"

 

Darwin tried to apply the same tactic. He pulled in one of his legs, got help from the walls, but when he tried to get the other leg in it got cut…

 

Darwin screamed with pain. When he touched the cut, both his shirt and his hand were covered in blood...

 

Julius came right over. "Darwin! Oh no- wait, I know what to do." And then he took off his sweater and the t-shirt in his sweater.

 

"W-what are you doing-?”

 

"We’ll stop the bleeding with this," he said and wrapped his shirt in Darwin's leg. Darwin was about to cry, his leg really hurt. He couldn’t get up, but he came here and he would not leave without getting the answers he was looking for.

 

"Are you able to get up?" said Julius while wearing his sweater back.

 

"Yes..." He was lying. He couldn’t get up... But he had to do it.

 

"Okay, I'll help you."

 

Darwin forced himself, and with the help of both Julius and the wall he held, he managed to get up. "Thank you... I’ll handle the rest myself."

 

"I can help you-"

 

"No need, I'll scan the hall now, you search in the kitchen. The closer we are, the better."

 

"Alright," Julius said, then went looking for clues about what happened yesterday.

 

|♤|

 

When Darwin went into the hall, he was a little scared. He wondered if he was ready for what he could see.

 

He started out with the door first. He opened the door, then closed it again. Then he opened again and started to scan the door from the outside. There was no trace of blood there. And the door was working properly, so the door wasn’t forced, so yesterday it got opened with a key or something like that. After the door, he began to examine the walls. There were a few traces of blood there, though not many. He noticed more blood trails. And when he started looking at the ground, what he saw shocked him - drugs.

 

Meanwhile, Julius looked around in the kitchen and tried not to step on the broken windows. The kitchen was in a mess. There were more blood stains here than the hall. Julius scanned the room. A few of the plates were broken and some of the drawers were open. Julius looked inside the drawers. There were no sharp knives where there were knives forks and knives, but the other normal knives were standing. So they took the sharp ones, he thought. He didn't need to examine the other drawers. He was sure the knife was in the kitchen somewhere, so he started looking for him. It wasn't in the other drawers. And in the fridge. He opened the cabinets with the glasses, and then he found what he was looking for among the glasses.

 

"Julius! You should see this!!" Darwin shouted from the hall. Julius went to him as soon as possible.

 

"Are these... Drugs?!"

 

"Yeah. I mean, probably."

 

Julius leaned down and looked at the little pills. There were five of them in total, standing in the middle of the ground. He took one of the pills and looked at it a little bit. "Yep, definitely drugs."

 

"Did you find anything?"

 

"Yeah,” He showed Darwin the knife he found. Darwin was a little scared. So they stabbed his family with this… He couldn't help but feel sorry.

 

"Okay, we're slowly finding clues... Now let's go upstairs."

 

**|** **♤** **|**

 

He was upstairs looking for the Darwin toilet, and Julius was looking for the other rooms.

 

Darwin was nervous when he went to the bathroom because often the most horrible things came out in bathrooms. Still, he went to the bathroom without hesitating.

 

This place contained more blood than any other room. And there were a lot of things that would immediately stand out -- razors on the floor, a broken mirror, more drugs on the ground, and blood that was too small to be a lake in the bathtub, but still plenty. Darwin began to investigate immediately. The pieces of the broken mirror were on the ground. Then he went to the pills. This time there were fifteen of them, a few of them with dust.

 

At that time, Julius called out from the other room. "Darwin! Come here for a second."

 

Darwin quickly came. "Yeah?"

 

"Look at this," he said and showed us a piece of paper on the floor. Darwin leaned down and took the paper. There were strange symbols and numbers on the paper. "I think it's an alphabet used by the kidnappers of your family."

 

"I think so too..." Darwin studied the paper a little bit. "Do you think it's an alphabet they invented or an alphabet that already exists?"

 

"I have no idea. But when we get home, we can investigate it online."

 

"You're right. Anyway, did you find anything else?"

 

"No, that's all. What about you?"

 

"I found 15 more of those pills. I think we can go now, we've looked everywhere."

 

"You're right. Let's leave."

 

**|** **♤** **|**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hlfdsfaskfbdjsk i got a writer's block after writing this chapter. o h n o


End file.
